daughters never listen
by BlackWolf18
Summary: Michael and selene sent their daughter danielle to america but 10 years later danielle and her friend Jen go back to help stop the neverending war.
1. Chapter one

  
  
A/N: This is my second fan fiction story but my first underworld story. Please read and review It would be nice to know if you people like it or not. If I get 5 reviews I will cont. the story. thank you  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own underworld but I do own Danny, Jen, and some others that will be introduced later on in the story.

she looked down at her ticket _I can't believe I'm doing this _ she thought to herself, the loud speaker broke her thoughts. she looked at her friend wake up Jen its time for us to go Jen got up Danny, tell me why are we doing this again because I want to see my real parents Danny did you even tell the McQuades that you were leaving danny smiled and got on the train. that's a no Jen replied rolling her eyes Danny fell asleep on the train and went into a deep sleep.  
  
DREAM   
  
_Daddy please I want to stay here with you and mommy Sorry danielle but you have to go to America, its just to dangerous for you here Danielle you know we love you very much, but baby you need to get on the train where it is safe Mommy no Danny don't argue with us, listen to your mom and get on the train, you don't need to cry we will see each other again   
  
END DREAM   
  
_Danny jumped up to see her friend eating a hamburger hey your up! want a bite? no thank you are you sure yep, im sure, Um Jen there's something I wanted to tell you what is it danny well, for one thing there are such things as vampires and lycans right I believe No, really there is my mom is a vampire and my father is well a hybrid hybrid, what is a hybrid Danny rolled her eyes well obvisouly you don't watch to many movies oh yeah but you on the other hand needs to stop watching movies well lets get back to the point a hybrid is someone you was bitten by a lycan and a vampire so what your telling me is that your mother is a vampire and your father is both vampire and werewolf I'll believe you when I see it with my own to eyes Jen looked out the window then back at danny hey wait a minute if your parents are then you are also, right   
hey Jen were here wow this is one spooky place its like were in a horror movie yeah your right but this is really Danny I'm going to get one thing straight if I die while we are here then I will haunt you for the rest of your life both girls started to laugh while walking away from the train station. So when do I get to meet your parents well I don't want my parents to know that Im here yet So is your dad cute? ok i mean hot fine is he sexy Jen he's my father I don't know if he is cute, hot, or sexy figure that out yourself f I will the two friends continued walking around looking for a good hotel to sleep in for the night.


	2. Chapter two

!--This file created by AppleWorks HTML Filter 6.0--  
HTML  
HEAD  
META NAME=GENERATOR CONTENT="AppleWorks HTML Filter 6.0"  
META HTTP-EQUIV="Content-Type" CONTENT="text/html;CHARSET=macintosh"  
TITLEUnderworld 2/TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY BGCOLOR=#0000FF  
  
PBR  
A/N: Ok i know that i said I was going to wait till i get five reviews but two is just fine with me. Thank you KenadiFaith04 and Dark and prone to violence I'm glad you liked it and i hope you like this one as well.BR  
BR  
BR  
Disclaimer: I do not own underworld but I do own Jen and DannyBR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
CHAPTER 2BR  
BR  
BR  
They kept on wondering looking for a good place to sleep but was unable to find one. I knew it, I knew it..... we are going to DIE out here and this is all your fault Danny rolled her eyes at her friend and kept on walking Hey, i have a great idea, do you want to do it? but before her friend could answer Danny started to walk off towards a guy in a black leather outfit. yelled Jen and grabbed Danny's sleeve what is your plan? well if you must know, see that guy he is a vampire and we are going to pretend to be vampires and stay at their place since there is NOT ONE HOTEL IN THIS PLACE! va va vampire are you crazy do you really want me to answer you well since he is cute then why not, but like I said before if I die i will haunt you for the rest of your life they both started to laugh and ran towards the dark vampire.BR  
Danny reached the vampire first and taped him on the shoulder he turned around to look at her "what do you want?" the young vampire yelled "well looks like somebody has a little temper" he glared at danny but before he could reply to this little comment Jen spoke up. "she didn't mean that I mean, uh...we know what you are!" Jen said starting to act tough Danny looked at her and held back the laughter   
"you don't have to worry we are not lycans but vampires just like you, we come from America, we wish to help with the war that has been taking place for the last couple of centuries, and we also wish to stay at the manor with the others" Danny felt proud of what she had just said and done never before has she ever fooled someone and here she is fooling a vampire of which her friend likes. Know her plan was starting to work and before she knew she will have the knowlage of were her parents live. She couldn't believe it was actually working they arrived at the manor and was very surprised to see how nice it was she looked at her friend who too was admiring it. A rather handsome guy came up to them he look at us in disgust and then back up to the guy who had brought them there.  
"who are these girls, David?" the rather handsome guy asked "Kraven, they are...." but he was intruppeted by Danny " we are vampires and we came from America if you must know" Kraven as everyone called him looked at the two girls then started to walk away " David show these girls to their rooms" Kraven yelled back to David. "uh, David if its possile may we share a room with two beds" David nodded his head as if agreeing to Jens quest. "wow" both girls mumbled when they saw their rooms. David left the girls and dissappered into the hallway. "uh, Danny is it wrong that I have a major crush on David?" "you mean you like a vampire that is very interesting and no its not wrong" "but Danny I mean I think i might want to become a vampire, would you still be my friend if you know I was a vampire" "Of course i would, remember I'm half a vampire" with that the girls went to sleep.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to review it. Let me know if you want more.


	3. Chapter three

A/N: ok here is chapter three and please don't forget to review it. And Samara Morgan-ring that was a good point which i did bring up in this chapter so thanks. Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld or any of the characters in underworld but I do own Danny, Jen, David, and Anthony, who doesn't show up in this chapter Danny didn't sleep most of the day neither did Jen so they talked most of the time. Jen's stomach started to growel "Man I am sooo hungary" danny looked at her ";really I didn't notice" they started to giggle "Hey Jen, maybe I can sneek outside and go buy us some food like doughnuts" "oooh get me a glazed, sprikled, and a chocolate bar wait a maple bar NO I want both maple and chocolate bar..............." she trailed off then started again "No don't go what if they catch you and find out what we really are" "hello they can't be in the sunlight, so everyone is in their room sleeping" "still its to risky" "ok i'll stay;ok i feel a lot better now" Jen looked over at Danny and Danny looked at Jen they smiled then got in a huge pillow fight. "Man I am so glad you came with me" "I know, what would you do without me" "hey they don't have any radios here" Danny replied in a whinning voice Jen started to laugh "Danny don't worry about it, see theres one thing i always bring with me and that is my small radio" "Then what are you waiting for?" Jen ran to her bag and took out the radio and plugged it in. She turned on the radio. "I love this song" the girls jumped up and started dancing and singing around the room. Five hours went by when they finally fell asleep. They woke up at nine to find everyone already up. They went down stairs and ran into David, Jen smiled at him and he returned a small smile "uh David, how can Jen and I become death dealers?" David looked at them and started to walk off and signled them to follow, they went into this room that had shooting ranges and a place to pratice fighting. he stoped and turned to face them. "We need more Death Dealers so you guys can start training here and your outfits are in your bedroom, later on tonigt i'll have somebody bring up your weapons" Jen was so excited about this she jumped up and hugged him and gave him a small little kiss on the cheek. They walked back up to their rooms. "hey, Danny how did you know that David was a vampire?" "well thats an easy question, I sensed it and plus know one wears that kind of clothing anymore" Danny started to giggle "then they know that we are not vampires!" yelled Jen "calm down Jen, I never thought about that.......and why didn't they kill us or make us one of them?" Just then the door flung open and a guy with blonde hair in a ponytail walked in and had two belts with guns, bullets, etc. in it. he looked at us " here are your supplies" "supplies for what?" asked Jen" "You two are death dealers now, you need guns" and with that he walked out but quickly turned around. "you two need to get ready we have a mission to go on, clothes are in the closet, when you two are ready come down stairs." both girls nodded their heads yes and he left. 


	4. Chapter four

A/N: Sorry for the long wait my cousin was visiting for a week and It wouldn't let me dial up. So here is Chapter 4. Hope you like it. Don't forget to Review it helps me to know what you guys want to read.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or any of the Characters in underworld But I do own Danny and the other names you are unfamiliar with.   
  
The girls got dressed in their tight black leather outfits. They put on the belts with their guns and bullets in it.  
  
Man, these outfits are tight, I can bearly move in them Danny rolled her eyes at her friend  
How did you guess replied Danny sarcastically   
well for one thing I got a weggie and I can hardly breathe in it Danny gave her a weird look.  
Jen I didn't need to know that and your going to have to deal with it.   
  
Just then David walked in and over to where Jen was standing he put his hand on her shoulder. He lowered his head to her ear and whispered something to her. She instantly started to smile. Danny just stood there watching and wondering what he was saying to her friend. She was a little nervous to find out. He walked out and closed the door behind him. As if Jen read Danny's mind she broke the eerie silence that surrounded them with the anwser Danny was waiting for  
  
well your probably wondering what David wanted Danny just looked at her Ok he wants to meet me in private so we can talk about something  
So your going to leave me of my first day of being a death dealer to meet with some vampire guy you just met. Yelled Danny  
  
Jen stood there shocked that her best friend just yelled at her because she was going to talk with David  
  
It sounds like your Jealous that im meeting a guy and your not. why would I be jealous of you because every guy you ever dated dumped you within the first week Screamed Jen  
  
Then she rushed to go find David Danny down stairs to wait for her instructions to her first mission. She started to think to herself  
  
_ I'm so mad at Jen, I can't believe she said that to me, but she is right , i can't believe i'm going to say this but I'm jealous of my best friend, hopefully i will do good on my first mission. i wonder what it is  
_  
Her thoughts were broken by Kraven who was standing right in front of her  
Did you hear what I just said?   
Uh No sorry   
Ok i said this mission is going to be a test for you to see if you can be a death dealer or not.   
well how do I know I passed or not   
well if you come back alive then you can be a death dealer and If you die then you didn't pass, its that simply. For your first mission you need to kill this lycan that was seen running around town, do you understand Danny was about to ask another question but Kraven anwsered it before she could ask. No your not going alone you and two others will be going but as soon as you get to town you will be spliting up to check the grounds faster, now that you understand you better get going  
  
MEANWHILE   
  
Jen went running into a dark room to see David waiting for her  
so what did you want to see me about well I know your secret and so does everyone else Jen started to get a little scared   
are you going to kill me? she looked down at the ground   
Jen I like you and there is only one way we can fix this  
How do we do that She regreted asking for she already knew that answer so before he could anwser her question she kissed him.  
David I know and well i guess i'm ready................ she trailed off   
he stepped up to her and she tilted her head, he bent down to her neck and he put his teeth into her  
  
Danny was a little nervous, she wasn't ready to die but she knew she could handle it. The car stoped and the three of them seperated to look for the lycan. She didn't know what to do if she ran into it. She was not only half lycan but she was on her parents side so she couldn't shoot the lycan or harm it in any way, but she still wasn't ready to confront her parents. She decided when the time comes she will make up her mind.  
  
A/N: Just reminding you to review. I hope you liked it.


End file.
